OC Survivor
by Ashido Kano
Summary: Regardless of origin these champions have been brought to play survivor. The stakes are hight failure to win means the end of all they know.
1. John

A/N: Thank you everyone who entered your OCs I'll do my best to keep them in character according to what you put in the form. I plan to have everyone have maybe 2-3 povs throughout the story. The actual Red team vs Blue team challenges won't begin until chapter 3. First 2 are purely plot.

**OC Survivor**

John

Trees swayed in the wind. Their branches danced as though the trees themselves were tickled by the soft mist covering the forest floor. The morning sun was hidden by both the trees and mountains in the distance. John startled and confused by his surroundings checked himself for any damage. His white armor shined without a scratch. The scars and chips this armor had taken over the course of the countless battles were gone. John still confused looked for some sign of how he had arrived in such a place.

He was on a rescue mission after receiving an S.O.S. from black team. They were trapped on an asteroid far from human controlled space. He was preparing to evac his fellow Spartan super soldiers before he had come under attack by a strange and rouge elite, as they have come to be known. He was shot down before reaching black team's distress signal but now he was here in this forest. There was no sign of a crash sight, no debri , no sign of how he had arrived.

He turned his head and saw the alien his people know as elites. He had fought several before in the past but this alien ... It like its kind and those in their ranks all hated humanity and wished for their extinction but this one was unique. At nearly 10ft it was a rather tall specimen for it's kind, It was also white not the usual grey of its kind but that is not what made this one different. This alien was alien even to its own kind. But it was frozen in place as though it was made of marble. It's red eyes focused on something, a hint that it was still alive.

John reached for a weapon but he had none; his rifle, knife gone. He focused elsewhere. The elite probably was just as confused as he was to how they had arrived in the forest. John turned his head to see several oddly dressed people around him, some frozen in time just as the alien. A strange ritual of sorts was in progress. A giant of a man dressed as some sort of wrestler wearing a skull as a helmet stood before John. He spoke with much authority in his voice addressing all those before him.

"I am Shao Kahn! All within my domain obey my command even those that seek to destroy me. You have [all] been brought here to participate in a series of challenges. The victor shall have their realm spared and given one wish that I will fulfill so as long as it does not challenge me in any way."

John hadn't time for challenges he was on a mission his fellow Spartans come first. But he didn't know where he was and this Kahn guy had answers. He could move so could a few others. Those frozen must have attacked him. Not wishing to share their fate John let him finish.

"Normally I would have conquered each of your realms individually like I have done so many before. In my mercy I have allowed each realm to defend it's self. You are all champions representatives of your race and realm. Some of you were brought here others came voluntarily and you shall all participate whether you wish to or not."

"Send me back I've no time for this." John stated pointing a figure at Kahn.

"Time has frozen still in your world. When the competition is complete you shall return to where you were." Spoke a small green alien that John was unable to identify. It had cybernetic repairs to it's eye and arm. Unsure of what was really going on John backed down. He needed more information about what was going on and this talk of realms before he'd act. For now he'd take things cautiously.

Kahn spoke again. "Irk, your presence here is both uninvited and unwelcomed but you will be allowed participation. You –all of you- serve me now whether you are aware of it or not. There shall be two teams Red and Blue. The Spartan known as John Hanks, the Sailor Senshi known as Keiti Takahashi, the Shinigami known as Kyoten Damatsuki, and the Lin Kuei known as Largo Liang you four are Blue team. All remaining kontestants are form Red Team. For your first task you are to reach the cabin on the island on the lake before sunset. Fail and face the consequences."

He then disappeared in a strange green light that enveloped him; as did several others including the two aliens in the same fashion. No point figuring out how they had vanished or what that light was. John looked at his appointed team members. A young girl, and two men way to old to be playing dress up games. One was dressed as a ninja the other some sort of samurai. Oddly John himself seemed to fit in. His Haybusa armor is often called the ninja armor for it's appearance. This left the young girl the odd sheep out despite she wearing the only normal clothing among them. They like him were probably just as confused as he was. For answers he'd have to play Kahn's game that is for now that is.

A/N: the K in "Kontestants" was done on purpose. also Spellcheck the bane of my writting.


	2. Jrek

A/N: Thank you everyone who entered your OCs I'll do my best to keep them in character according to what you put in the form. I plan to have everyone have maybe 2-3 povs throughout the story. The actual Red team vs Blue team challenges won't begin until next chapter. My focus on location is important. You'll know soon enough.

**OC Survivor**

Jrek

Those who where assigned to Red Team found themselves within a new location. An open field of grass and tree stumps. This had been the site of recent logging. Shao Kahn stood there before them his red eyes scanning the three. The Covenant Elite, Sokal, was still frozen in place.

"Kontestants for your first challenge you are to reach the radio station. Just as I commanded Blue team you are to accomplish this goal before night or face the consequences." Shao Kahn spoke before disappearing in the same fashion in which they had arrived.

Sokal was then freed from his paralysis free to move once again. Roy turned to the elite.

"Hey listen I know you don't like me and I don't like you but it's in your best interest that we work together. First we need to find out all we can about this place then find and head toward the radio station." Roy stated hoping that Sokal would see his logic. "This would be so much easier if I had my Hind, we could just take off right here in this field."

Sokal simply gave a nod in agreeing. He knew as little as Roy about what was going on but now wasn't the time for battle. There would be plenty of time for that later. For now they needed answers. Roy looked at Jrek having noted his conversation with Slimmer (John) this small alien knew something.

"Jrek was it? What is this all about? This contest- Kahn -the whole 9 yards." Roy asked.

"Oh no I wouldn't know anything about this place or Kahn. I'm just an Irk from the one realm Shao Kahn would never invade." Jrek replied rolling his one natural eye. "Seeing how the all mighty have died and declared you to take their place you must obviously know what to do."

"Fine you want to lead-lead. Since you obviously know what's going on mind sharing?" Roy replied rather annoyed.

"Should've paid attention. We're playing a game for Shao Kahn's amusement. Losers –that's you guys- will have your people and worlds enslaved or destroyed. The winner's world and people escape this fate and the winner is granted one wish. The only smart one for you guys is to wish that Kahn never attacks your realm. For me win or loose it doesn't matter. I have the luxury of being able to wish for personal gain." Jrek answered.

"So I should just kill you then blue team." SoKal replied looking for any hint as to where the tower was.

"If it where that simple I'd have killed you all from the beginning and never have told you anything. We're on teams to give us a better chance of winning. We're out numbered at the moment so we're already behind. We have to work as a team that's the only way to win. By the way the tower is this way." Jrek stated before pointing in the direction of the tower.

Most likely they were unaware of this but both Roy and Sokal were thinking the same thing: Kill this little bugger the moment Red team has the advantage. The followed behind Jrek, this being a very slow and annoying pace due to Jrek's short stride. Morning turned to day then to dusk. The countless complaints questioning Jrek's sense of direction came with every hour of the hike only to be silenced with the occasional sight of the radio tower. Once they reached the radio station they found it to have a station setup for a local radio show within one of the rooms in the station. Rooms where chosen among them, Sokal taking three empty rooms as his own. Jrek chose a room having view of a massive lake having a single island on which a cabin was standing. That was the blue team's goal, their base. From the looks of it they had arrived. The travel to the cabin would be nearly impossible to reach from red base due to the 90 degree drops and treacherous terrain. Direct attack would be impossible. Blue team was safe for now.

The members of Red team had decided to leave each other alone until the next challenge. The chances of team killings had to be reduced as low as possible. 'Red team needs structure and a chain of command' Jrek thought to himself before trying to figure out the best way to manipulate his teammates to best suit his goals. He continued to scheme as the sun set over the mountains.

Next chapter: Keiti


	3. Keiti

A/N: Sorry for the long wait…

**OC Survivor**

Keiti

A soft breeze blow as the morning dew still hugged the ground. The sun's rays beamed into the cabin issuing in a new day. A surreal silence filled the peaceful mountain valley. The cabin on the lake the base of Blue team stood eerily in place with its surroundings.

Blue team had already established a working chain of command based on the knowledge and abilities of its members. Keiti had come of her own free will to prevent Shao Kahn from invading any worlds. Because of this she was to be given a little slack on the grunt work in exchange for useful knowledge about Kahn and the challenges the team would face.

" Today the challenges will begin!" Kahn's voice bellowed through the cabin, "Awaken! Today is the first of several challenges that you shall partake!" He spoke as though he were speaking directly into their ears.

The disembodied voice woke Chill from his bed in a panic. Gunfire and screams of pure rage could be heard in the distance. It was safe to say Red team had been awaken by Kahn's voice as well.

Kahn was not amused by the reactions of his game's participants. He spoke:

"Today's challenge I call 'Dark Rock'. Each team will select 1 member to participate the others will remain. The victor shall continue and will continue playing. The loser shall choose any member of their team and that person shall be eliminated."

His last words ringed and faded into silence. What the heck did he mean by 'Dark Rock'?

Keiti volunteered for the task. Between her magical abilities and her knowledge of Kahn's resources she was the best choice. Even if she failed to win she'd simply remove herself as no harm would be done; neither to her world or that of her teammates. The other members of Blue team knew this and as such allowed her to participate in this challenge.

"Kahn", Keiti spoke standing in the middle of the cabin, "I will compete for blue team."

Lightning flashed despite there not being even a sign of a storm outside. Within that instant Keiti vanished only to find herself upon a Farm.

Darkness was all around her. It was as though she had crawled into an underground cave; but she as outside on a farm. It was night now but how could that be? The damp dirt beneath her stuck to her shoes. Black streaks of smoke rose into the air; they seemed almost alive. A devilish chuckle of pure joy greeted her. Standing before her stood Shao Kahn and Jrek. Jrek had changed from yesterday. He seemed stronger, superior in all ways to the Jrek of yesterday.

"Yellow Star Voice!" Keiti yelled transforming into her Sailor Senshi form. She hadn't a clue what they had to do but one thing was certain she was ready for anything.

"Jrek of Red team, Keiti of Blue team listen carefully as I shall not repeat myself. Welcome to Cauldron Lake. Your task is to defend yourselves until morning." Kahn announced looking upon the two as though they were inferior. A portal one could only describe as a green vortex opened behind Kahn. In continuing in his sudden entrances and exits he leaves through the portal; the vortex closing behind him.

Jrek spoke something in his native language most likely an insult of some kind before looking around the farm.

'Kahn and his sorcerers do not have the magic to change the weather let alone control time. What's going on?' Keiti thought to herself as she looked around. Her thoughts at once shifted upon discovery of something odd placed upon the farm.

Farm equipment, Animals these are the things she was expecting to see not a fully decked out stage. It looked as though someone had set for a rock concert and then left it there. She had everything for a performance except an audience. As she was inspecting the stage Jrek emerged his red eye glowing madly. He had made a weapon out of some of the farm equipment he had found. It didn't look even remotely safe to operate.

The ribbons of darkness that surrounded them began to band together swirling like miniature tornados. The howling wind breaking the silence of the farm, screaming ghastly moans and growls as though the wind itself was in pain. Ravens moved like moving shadows in the sky; their squawking rivaling that of the storm below. A swarm of dark shadowy figures, resembling loggers, wielding knives and axes emerged from the darkness itself. They began to approach the stage. Keiti's heart sank. This was a dark presence unlike any she had ever encountered before. Keiti could feel it the hearts of theses shadow people reeked of murderous intent.

Jrek laughed at Keiti's uneasiness before saying "Princess pop star I suggest you make a weapon unless you plan to sing our enemies to death. On second thought do that, you'll die faster!"

Next chapter: Jrek 2


	4. Jrek 2

**OC Survivor**

Jrek 2

The darkness around them was closing in them. There was no question these figures covered in the darkness were what the two had to defend themselves against. When Kahn said the loser would be eliminated he really meant killed.

Jrek readied his weapon for battle. His arms have the ability to transform into various weapons. He had modified one of his arms into a gun that would fire large spikes. These spikes originating from the pitchforks he found on the farm. He fired two shots at one of the shadow beings. His weapon preformed perfectly but had no effect on his target. The shadows surrounding these murderous ghouls acted as armor protecting them from all harm. One of the beings cried out a war cry:

"Fishing can be both a hobby and a job!"

"Haha seriously?" Jrek replied. But he couldn't let their crazy remarks distract him. He thought to himself trying to come up with a plan to defeat the entities before him. They had to have a weakness. /_Don't think that takes to much time. Let me scan them. /_ A voice said in Jrek's head.

It was his AI. An artificial intelligence that was given to Jrek a part of a Irken military program called Virtigo. This AI was named 'Shadow'.

Jrek nodded then turned his red glowing eye on one of the shadowy figures only to have it retreat.

_/They're weakened by light; I detected a decrease in amount of darkness surrounding them. Find a way to increase the light, my scan is not a viable light source to fend them all off. /_

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Jrek replied

_/You're the life form - live! /_

Jrek stood in front of the stage on the farm speaking to himself as far as Keiti could tell. But she too had noticed that the figures could not be harmed by normal means. When the light was placed upon them they retreated and that was all Keiti needed to know.

The beings of shadows were now upon the two. Jrek dodged the wild swings of the knife wielding shadows. He fired rail after rail only to have them deflect off the shadows into the ground. The wide arcs and straight line swings of the larger ax wilding figures were the easier for the Irk to avoid. Even though Jrek could dodge them this couldn't last forever. He knew this. Using his mechanical eye's light he was able to push them back. The darkness was now on the stage and they were overwhelmed. They closed on their kill.

As though summoned by the darkness the pyrotechnic display of the stage ignited. Fireworks flew in the air bursting in shades of red and orange. White sparklers crackled. Stage lights turned on. Keiti illuminated by the light smiled as the hoard of shadowy beings fled the stage; the shadows that served as their armor was shattered by the light. Jrek fired his weapon a rail flew striking one of the previously invincible figures. This time it worked the figure faded away into nothing as though it had been struck from existence.

"Hey aren't you going to say thank you?" Keiti asked having just saved Jrek's life.

"um-No."

Keiti wasn't too surprised by the Irk's reaction. His people are the very thing that the Senshi stand against. The two continued their combined attack against the darkness. Keiti continued to supply light to destroy the darkness surrounding the murderous beings while Jrek finished them. Keiti didn't like having to destroy them she'd rather remove the darkness that consumed them but this seemed to be the only way.

"Get away from my daughter!" one of the figures yelled throwing an ax at Jrek.

"You guys are hilarious!" Jrek replied amused by the shadows.

The battle continued for hours, and endless stream of ever increasing shadows beings charged the stage only to be illuminated then destroyed. The never ending battle was tiring but a break could mean death. A shadow appeared upon the stage itself. It was unlike any other they had been fighting. It pulled itself up from the ground.

"Hey this one thinks he's the terminator or something!" Jrek announced at this new shadow being.

"I am Noob Saibot, your final opponent in this challenge." The shadow spoke.

"Aww you say that like I give a-" Jrek said before being cut off by a second Noob Saibot that had grabbed him from behind. "You're dead!" It said before the two sank quickly into the darkness.

"You shall fear me!" Noob stated taking an aggressive stance toward Keiti.

"Enough!" Shao Kahn's voice could be heard. "The first challenge is over. Blue team has won. Saibot return this Kontestant to her bace!"

Noob bowed before taking Keiti back to the cabin in a portal of darkness.

Jrek found himself somewhere strange. There was black, darkness, swirling shadows all around him. Floating words like "bird" and "box" dotted the area. What was this place? Jrek turned to see an older woman, maybe in her late 60s, standing behind him. She wore a black mourning gown.

"Welcome we've been waiting for you." the woman spoke.

Next chapter: Survivor- Cauldron Lake


	5. Survivor Cauldron Lake

**OC Survivor**

Survivor- Cauldron Lake

It was now the third day of the competition. It was morning now. Out front of the cabin Keiti and Noob Saibot appeared in a swirl of darkness. Shao Kahn was waiting for them.

"Where is Jrek?" He demanded immediately.

"He was taken to the bottom of the lake sir!" Saibot replied bowing.

"I see..." Kahn said looking at Keiti with his eyes glowing red. "Quan Chi! Shang Tsung!" he barked.

Coming through a portal, the green vortex Kahn had used prior, entered two sorcerers. Keiti recognized the two, the black clothed zombie like necromancer of the underworld Quan Chi and Kahn's personal magic user Shang Tsung. Kahn had enlisted the aid of the Netherrealm from the looks of it. Something must have happened that should not have.

"I was under the impression that you had complete control over the darkness of the lake!" Kahn stared down the two magic wielders. "Where is the Irk? I cannot risk an incident with the Irken Empire!"

"This is at most a small problem." Quan Chi replied.

"Bah! You've told me that same line in the past. You two will stay here until the problem is fixed!" Kahn answered. "Kontestant there will be no real challenge today instead one member of Blue team will join Red in order to even out the upcoming challenge. Choose by the end of the day. Saibot come."

Keiti looked at them wondering what was wrong. She watched as Noob Saibot and Shao Kahn left through the portal that the sorcerers had come through. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi began casting spells and reciting incantations at the shore of the lake. Keiti though it best not to interfere; black magic isn't something that one willingly becomes involved in. She entered the cabin to get some much needed rest from last night.

Noon had arrived and Keiti had rested up. John and the other members of Blue team were nowhere to be found. She looked outside to see the two sorcerers still busy performing rituals and casting spells. It seemed as though their magic was outmatched by that of the lake. But the question now was how and what type of magic did the lake possess? 'This magic seems to resist Shao Kahn maybe it could be used against him." Keiti thought. But for this to work she needed to know more about the lake.

Elsewhere John was leading a preemptive strike against red team. It wasn't out of malice just that blue team outnumbered that of red team and the sooner they were gone the sooner he'd be able to continue his mission of rescuing Black team back in his own world. This wasn't his usual style but being used as Kahn's toy for much longer wasn't his cup of tea. He was sure Roy would understand it wasn't anything personal just using his team's tactical advantage.

The attack on the red's radio station base came as no surprise to Roy. He himself had planned to burn the blue team's cabin down at some point. In defending the radio station Roy rigged up a makeshift gun tower. Unfortunately for blue team he had access to actual weapons. People who live out in the middle of nowhere tend to be well armed. The radio station had a single hand gun with several clips of ammunition that Roy had been lucky enough too had found before Sokal.

Chill (Liang), Kyoten, and John were pinned by a single enemy. This wasn't something John would want to have posted on a mission report that a Spartan super solider was pinned down by a single man with a 9mm. He could always run into the station but the location and status of Sokal was anybody's guess.

"Slimmer good plan but you know it's never wise to attack you're enemy in a frontal assault." Roy replied from his post on top the radio station. "Let alone when your enemy has the high ground. Just be glad I don't have my T-80BV with me."

"Great plan there Captain. What next?" Chill asked John huddled behind a rock.

"Let me think will you?" John replied annoyed using a tree as his shield. "Kyoten any suggestions?"

"This is your assault. I'm only helping because doing so might help me finally achieve my own mission." He replied.

"You're no help. *sigh* blue team I'm calling for a tactical retreat." John replied before leaving the battlefield.

"Tactical retreat: also known as run away with your tail between your legs." Liang replied mocking John while he also retreated back to the cabin.

Back at the blue base Keiti looked around the cabin. There where structures all around the island, gas stations a town and signs of mining but no towns people. This place was a ghost town but it looked as though the people just stopped what they were doing and vanished. Their absence could have something to do with the lake but asking the two sorcerers could be hurtful to her goal. She thought to herself 'That guy Saibot said something about the bottom of the lake. That may be the source of the darkness here. If I'm to discover anything I have to start there.' She thought this troubled that this may not end well for her. It was either go down to the bottom of the lake or continue Kahn's game and hope she wins the competition. She sighed knowing what might happen and went to the back of the cabin, out of view of Shao Kahn's sorcerers, and using her own magic transformed into a mermaid. She entered the water and dived deep into the abyss.

Next chapter: Kyoten


	6. Kyoten

**OC Survivor**

Kyoten

The sun completed its trip across the sky. Night had arrived and Kahn was furious. Wishing to move the competition towards it's finale as soon as possible he assembled both teams together. They stood around in the same open field from where they where told about the challenges.

"Gah! Forget the Irk! We can't be responsible for him getting himself lost." Kahn said angered by the lack of progress by the sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung. "Blue Team which of you will join Red team? Wait what is this where is Keiti and Sokal?"

"Looks like some people decided to ditch you little game." Roy remarked.

"Fine I'll count it as a forfeit on their part. John you are now on Red Team." Kahn said looking at his two sorcerers. "Quan Chi, You didn't do anything to stop the darkness from appearing each night have you?"

Bowing Quan Chi replied to Shao Kahn "No emperor. It acts independently of our magic. It is just late today."

"I haven't time for this. As it is down to 2 on 2 I will conduct a 3 round tournament. The winner will have protected their realm and will be granted one wish." Kahn spoke looking at the few remaining kontestants. "First and second rounds will be one on one Kombat!"

"Oh wow I didn't see that coming (sarcasm)" Liang said under his breath lest he feel the wrath of Shoa Kahn.

"First match John Hanks vs Kyoten Damatsuki!" Kahn announced.

Kyoten drew his sword and walked around in a large arc and took a kendo stance. He didn't care where the fight was suppose to be held it was going to be fought right here right now. John knew what was going on. Kyoten always concerned him. They both were the strong silent types but Kyoten never seemed to be all there. It was as though this person he presented himself to be was a puppet of some kind. He couldn't exactly describe it but Kyoten seemed as dangerous if not more to John as Sokal. John reached behind his back and drew out a katana seemingly out of thin air.

"What the heck! Where and when did you get that Mr. Roboto?" Chill replied amazed by John's sword having appeared almost magically.

"This? I've always had this you just haven't been paying any attention. And I'm not a robot." John replied keeping his eyes on Kyoten.

A sudden swing, clash of metal, sparks flew in the air. The battle had begun. Swords edge to edge Kyoten, his blue eyes looking as though able to see through to John's very being, spoke "You are now in my way of achieving my goal."

His tone was as though he wasn't concerned about the battle or anything. The two continued to fight clash of steal against steel. They were even in skill with a blade.

"Lead astray, Sennen no Kanashimi" Kyoten spoke holding his sword with both hands. The handle and guard of his blade changed. Becoming brightly polished silver the blade black as the garbs he wore. "I will achieve my Ideal world." He sung his newly transformed sword.

John went in to block but it phased through his blade, his armor. John quickly backed up. He checked himself. He had been cut across the chest. He felt the blade slice through his skin going all the way to the bone. But this was just in his mind. His training helped him cope with pain but that was intense. If it wasn't for his helmet his expression of pure pain would be there for all to see.

Kyoten saw that John was aware of his power. He knew now how dangerous he was. The battle had changed and Kyoten had the advantage.

Shao Kahn laughed amused by the sudden change in the tide of the battle. Quan Chi and Sheng Tsung stood by his side. "Kontestant Roy Hawk you will battle Chill! Fight Now!" Kahn announced watching the match. Chill bowed to his emperor and using the water he carries around formed two swords out of ice.

"I was hoping he'd let their match conclude but this is fine I guess. Well let's get this over with."Liang said taking his stance against Roy.

Next chapter: Jrek 3- The Darkness of the Lake


	7. Jrek 3 The Darkness of the Lake

**OC Survivor**

Jrek 3- The Darkness of the Lake

Needing to get distance Roy ran into the woods. He needed to get away from Kyoten there was no victory to be had in continuing the fight as it was. Kyoten followed closely behind in pursuit. The two warriors disappeared into the woods.

Chill readied his blades of ice to begin his match with Roy. "Fight!" Kahn announced and Chill charged. It was at that moment that Liang remembered something critical. His eyes widened 'ROY STILL HAS A GUN!'

A shot fired the sleeping birds awakened from their sleep flew into the night air. Liang fell to the ground holding his foot. Shao Kahn laughed. "That was pathetic!" He said adding insult to Chill's injury. Chill reduced one of his ice swords into water and reformed it around his foot as a cast.

"What the heck man! You shot me in the foot! Who the heck does stuff like that?" Chill yelled

"Crybaby, I barely grazed you." Roy replied inspecting his firearm.

Liang rose to his feet; his ice cast numbing the pain. "Don't act as though you've won already." Chill announced before being shot again, this time in the knee. He fell again and screamed in pain."What the heck man! What did I ever do to you?" He said turning his second blade into a cast as well. Roy sat his match was done.

Shao Kahn laughed again and announced, "Roy wins Flawless Victory! Muhahaha!"

Roy stood up having defeated Chill within seconds had its draw backs. He now had to wait for Kyoten and John to finish their match. Truth be told he was hoping the competition would end just as quick but he had to wait.

Suddenly the wind picked up. It was as though there was a tornado somewhere. "It seems the wait is over." Shang Tsung said looking in the direction of the blue base. A hurricane had formed around the cabin; a hurricane of water and darkness. It bended the trees of the forest to the breaking point. Ripping hundred year old trees from the ground, and tossing boulders into the air, It's destructive power preventing anyone from getting anywhere near it. The wind picked up and Kahn ordered that they all retreat to his castle. As his sorcerers began to work they found that their magic had been disabled. There was no time to argue and doing so was pointless as the wind drowned out their yells. Then suddenly the wind stopped; the hurricane winds died out. The cabin was gone.

"Quan Chi, Shang Tsung what was that just now?" Kahn asked angered that his sorcerers were unable to do anything. "No what I don't want to hear it. I'm leaving Saibot to find Kyoten and John and bring them back here." Kahn replied. He and his two sorcerers then left through a portal leaving the contestants alone in the woods.

"Good he's gone. Don't worry he'll be back and he two will play." A familiar voice echoed throughout the valley. It was Jrek but where was he?

"What the Jrek? Where the heck are you?" Roy yelled unsure of where Jrek was.

"The cabin. But you should worry more about yourself rather than others." Jrek's voice echoed.

Dark swirls of smoke surrounded Roy and Chill. The trees faded into darkness. The sky looked as though a storm was approaching. Dark blobs looking as though made from ink began to dot the ground like rocks. Shifting like Jello that had been shaken. A dark figure appeared from the darkness.

"Modern camping equipment is lightweight." The figure spoke.

"What?" Roy replied looking at this strange newcomer.

Elsewhere Keiti had reached the bottom of the lake. She looked around; nothing as out of the usual. She had come expecting to see what the cause of the lake's magic was. There was nothing though. She closed her eyes for a moment before beginning to swim back but stopped when she noticed something strange. A cabin just like the one blue team was assigned was sitting at the bottom of the lake now. It wasn't there a moment ago. 'This has got to be a trap.' She thought as she hesitated to go in. But she had come too far to turn back now. As she entered the cabin everything went black. She panicked, she didn't care where she was or where she was trying to go she needed to get out of the cabin. This lake was evil and she had her fair share with it already. As she tried to find her way out of the lake she heard an unfamiliar voice say "It's an ocean."

Next chapter: Roy


	8. Roy

**OC Survivor**

Roy

"It's Rabbit Season!" One of the figures yelled.

Dark shadowy figures began to appear from the darkness that surrounded Roy and Chill. Roy called out to one of the figures, "Who are you?" but he received no answer. They closed in on Roy and Chill their axes and knives ready. Roy fired his gun, the bullets bounced off of them. The darkness was protecting them.

"What the? What are these things?" Roy said surprised.

"Taken, they are called 'Taken'." Chill replied trying his best to crawl away. "They were the people who lived and worked here. They've been all taken by the darkness. Nothing can be done for them."

"Taken by what? You're not making any sense." Roy said. He dodged a knife thrown at him. "Ok how do you hurt them?"

"Light, find some light." Chill answered trying his best to crawl away from there. Roy remembered that there where flash lights in the radio station and ran off; leaving Chill to the mercy of the Taken. Chill's yells could be heard for miles "What the heck! You shoot me twice and leave me to die? What did I do to you man seriously! Help Me!" Roy didn't care about him. He was one of Shao Kahn's servants that automatically makes him the enemy. Roy made his way to the radio station hearing Chill's screams until they stopped.

Roy reached the radio station. Large crows circled around station; their numbers in the hundreds. Roy didn't know if that was normal or not. He wasn't an expert on bird behavior but it was an interesting sight regardless. He entered the building and found the flashlights. Walking outside he pointed the light at the crows above. Several of them turned to black dust in the sky. The flock turned together as one and dive bombed him. Roy ran into the station and slammed the door shut. Why flock turned and why the light harmed them could be that the birds too had been taken by the darkness.

Thankfully there was no fireplace so he was protected from the birds. Roy gave a sigh of relief. For now he was safe. Now he could think. '_Jrek was connected to this darkness somehow. He could either be a puppet that the darkness is using or the controller of the darkness. But what about the Taken?_' He thought to himself trying to make sense of what was going on. '_This isn't a part of Kahn's game. This is Jrek acting on his own. I knew I was going to have to kill him._' Staying in the station was the safest place but being cooped up here all night wasn't going to work. Remembering the talk earlier Jrek mentioned he was in the cabin. That's where he needed to reach but the birds outside.

He looked around the radio station. "Thank You Hill Billys!" Roy announced having found two road flares and a box of matches. He exited the station a lit flare in hand the birds flew away. Those that chose to attack turned to ashes. He looked over the cliff toward where the cabin was. Roy looked on in shock. The cabin it was gone, but that wasn't what made him stop and pause. The lake's shores where gone. The mountain valley looked as though it had been cut in half. Everything from the wooden bridge that had connected the shore to the cabin was gone; all replaced by water. The lake was no longer a lake it was an ocean.

The initial shock of the terrain having made such a drastic change Roy stopped and thought. The cabin was gone, as was half of the area. There was no telling what else had changed. Hours had passed since the competition of the day had begun. It was likely only he was left. The others might have been taken by the darkness. He looked toward the east. The sun had returned. The darkness fled from the valley like a dream. Uprooted trees and overall damage done by the night's events the only evidence that anything had happened. Noob Saibot appeared through one of his portals of darkness. He appeared along with John, Kyoten, and Sokal. Standing out in front of the radio station Roy was reunited with his team.

"Kontestants, I'm glad to see you all survived the night. This one just learned that there is no escape from this place." Saibot said looking at Sokal. "I will host the challenges in the Emperors' absence. Rest up because in 1 hour the final round begins."

"Final round? There's 4 of us what you want us all fight each other in a battle royal?" John asked exhausted from running from Kyoten and the Taken last night.

"Take what time to rest I give you. As of now you've only 58 minutes to do so." Saibot replied harshly.

Next chapter: Keiti 2


	9. Keiti 2

**OC Survivor**

Keiti 2

It was dark far too dark to see. She was still in the cabin at the bottom of the lake. She could hear a stranger's voice as though it was trapped in her thoughts. "It is not a lake but an ocean." What this meant was beyond her but she desperately did not want to find out. She just wanted to leave. Just as she had thought she had been blinded a bright light shined. She could see the inside of the cabin, she was in the den. In her panic she had gone deeper into the cabin. She turned to see what caused the light but it was too bright to see. I just looked like a bright ball of light within the cabin. Suddenly as though written in her mind:

"_The tools it so carefully crafted were used against it and failed. Light filled its black heart yet it still traps those in the dark. He is making a mistake. Go to the Lodge on the mountain. Find another way."_

A strong current forced Keiti out of the cabin. She saw the cabin itself vanish as she was pushed further and further way. She reached the shore. She saw as half the valley had disappeared. Trees were uprooted and there was significant wind damage all around. "When did this happen?" She said to no one in particular. She thought only of how long had she been underwater? It seemed like only at most 30 minutes to her. She looked around for anyone else but there was no one. What was that light? The message it gave was strange as well. She sighed knowing where this was leading. She was to defeat the darkness of the lake. Shao Kahn must be the one being referred to as making a mistake in trying to use the lake's magic.

She used her magic to return to normal before becoming a Senshi once again. Using her powers she flew around the sky until spotting a Lodge built on a mountain side. She entered only finding the place a mess. Books and furniture were scattered everywhere. What was she suppose to find here?

At the radio station Noob Saibot waited as his hour time limit for rest expires.

"Time is up!" He announced to the four competitors. "The final Challenge begins now! There are no teams. This is everyman for themselves. You are to enter into the lake from where the cabin once stood. I need a certain typewriter. Find it. The first to bring that typewriter back to me will be declared the winner and receive their prizes!"

"Any details or rules we have to abide by?" Asked Roy not fully recovered from last night.

" There are no details I will tell you if you have it or not. Begin!" Saibot replied before sinking into a portal of darkness.

"Just gets better and better huh?" John said passing Roy.

They broke off into different directions. John and Roy decided to stick together. If the opportunity presented itself Sokal would try all he could to kill them. There was safety in numbers.

Keiti looked around the mess of a lodge for any clue as to what she should do next. '_This would be easier if I knew what that light was or what it wanted me to do exactly._' She thought to herself while going through a large pile of paper. She then spots yellow glowing paint on the floor under the pile. She touched it with a pen that she found on the floor. Something wasn't right about it. It wasn't normal paint; she wasn't sure what to make of it. Was this a clue or was what she just found radioactive? She moved the chairs and paper away from it to see where it came from. As she moved the mess out of the way the yellow florescent paint began to form a trail. It leads from the front door upstairs. This must be what the light had left. She followed it upstairs into a room; A large amount of it was covering the door. She kicked it open. This room was orderly as though it escaped whatever caused the mess in the rest of the lodge. Inside the room was a desk, a stack of books, and a vintage typewriter. The typewriter had a piece of paper in it as though someone had yet to complete typing. She picked up one of the books and began to read. It was a book of poems, personal poems from the poet to his love. She put it down. 'The tools it so carefully crafted were used against it and failed. Light filled its black heart yet it still traps those in the dark. He is making a mistake. Go to the Lodge on the mountain. Find another way. That is what the message said. What am I suppose to do here?' She thought to herself confused as to what she was to do next.

Next chapter: John 002- Assault on the Control Room

A/N: only 5 chapters left. Btw that's a Halo reference for the next chapter.


	10. John 002 Assault on the Control Room

**OC Survivor**

John 002- Assault on the Control Room

It was still morning the sun still hovered over the horizon. John looked out toward the water's edge. The lake having expanded as much as it had was shocking still. But the fact that the mountains on that side had vanished was even more so. It was possible that if another one of those weird super tornados appeared the whole valley could vanish. It reminded John a lot of the story of Atlantis. John watched as Kyoten dived into the water in the distance.

"…_You are to enter into the lake from where the cabin once stood. I need a certain typewriter. Find it…"_

That is what Kahn's minion said. So the typewriter was in the bottom of the lake. There might have been a typewriter in the cabin but it wasn't like he would have really paid it any mind while he was still able to get in it. He couldn't go down there now. John's armor wasn't exactly meant to float. Besides even if he went down there, there was no telling what happened to the cabin during the winds. Let alone what happened to the missing competitors from when the craziness of last night. And in all of this Shao Kahn wants a type writer; Why?

John turned to Roy curious to see if he'd any knowledge of what happened last night. "Hey Roy what the heck was that last night any clue?" he asked.

"Actually yes, well somewhat." Roy replied. "Those shadow people are called Taken. You have to use light to defeat them. Also Crows are possessed, use light on them too." Roy having now fully recovered began his walk down to the lake.

John sat still. '_If I have to fight shadow animals I think fish are going to be crazy as well. I'm off to find a store in that town. I'm going to need some waterproof flashlights before I go down into the lake just to be on the safe side._' He thought before heading off to the town.

He reached the store in roughly 30 minutes. It was time to shop. Two inflatable rafts, a box of outdoor Christmas lights, three waterproof flashlights, and a slew of batteries later John was ready to hit the darkness where it lived. He'd use the outdoor lights as his own armor against the darkness and the rafts as his way of escape from the lake since his armor didn't float well. It did provided excellent protection form everything else, even had its own air supply, but floats as well as a rock.

As he began his hike to the lake he stopped. It should be sometime around noon, but the sun still stood where it had been. It was as though it had stopped. He looked as the sun retreated back under the horizon. It was as though the world was going in reverse. The sky blackened with storm clouds. The trees swayed as a strong wind had picked up. The darkness had returned.

"Strawberries have more vitamin c than oranges!" A voice yelled.

"Really I can't take you seriously when you guys say things like that." John replied turning on his flash light.

The shadows shifted forming the murderous figures that haunted the valley. He shined his light on one of the figures. It covered its eyes backing way; the light was hurting them. He turned on another one of his flashlights and shined it's light on the figure. The light burned away the darkness reviling the figures true form. He shined his light burning way the darkness covering each of the figures. They were towns people, loggers, campers. They still wielded axes, knives, and scythes. One tossed a knife at John; the knife bounced off of John's armor. Even without the darkness protecting them they still were trying to kill him. It was likely they where puppets of the darkness but they were civilians and John couldn't kill them. He shined his light on them again making them back away. If the darkness was turning civilians into tools it could use he had to do what he could to free them. The cabin, the lake, and the typewriter they must all be connected.

"Deep Breathing gives you health benefits similar to aerobics." A voice said in the distance.

The bright blue and white light of a covenant energy blade shined in the woods. The sounds of the sword's swings were one John was all too familiar with. He ran as fast as he could toward the light. The trees began to sway even more as the wind had become even more violent.

"What do you think you're doing? They're civilians!" John yelled charging Sokal.

"Black demons of shadow vanquished. Their hides cleansed. Death takes them regardless of form. I am my master's blade; vanguard of your destruction." Sokal Replied.

"I don't get paid to deal with you or your obsession with Mynock." John replied before leaving.

He couldn't stick around and argue with Sokal. The wind was picking up another tornado of darkness was surely to come. John rushed to the water's edge. Walking up the wooden bridge that used to lead to the cabin John jumped into the water's deep unsure of what he was to find.

Next chapter: Kyoten 2 –Beginning of the end


	11. Kyoten 2 –Beginning of the end

**OC Survivor**

Kyoten 2 –Beginning of the end

Jrek sat within the attic of the cabin. The door closed; locked by the darkness. The room was bare a single chair and desk being the only furniture in the room, a single window allowing light in. Dark swirls wriggled and twined outside. Jrek sat typing away writing on a Victorian inspired typewriter; a stack of papers, poems, next to him by an unknown author. They spoke of the darkness it's powers and limits. It could bring to life anything the writer wrote but at a price. Jrek was writing a story, a story about the others who had come to participate in the tournament. The Taken, the crows that attacked Roy, the tornado that sank the cabin and reshaped the land, all Jrek's doing. The stories he'd create all came to life.

The darkness he controlled it; the typewriter being his means of controlling it. It had come to him, in the form of an old woman, with the intent of using him as its new host. It underestimated him and he took control of it. But it could still lash back signs that it had not been completely subdued. It found ways of fighting back. Whenever he wrote things that benefited him directly the darkness would become stronger. It could make the impossible happen, but doing so allowed it claw at his mind trying to take his sanity but Jrek was too smart for that. He was unable to control the actions of individual however. For that he'd have to make them into Taken. The typewriter as his weapon he tested it against the others. Shao Kahn was his target; the others were just guinea pigs.

Kyoten dived into the waters of the lake turned sea. The cabin sat at its bottom. The waters were jet black. Kyoten focused his energy forming a light to pierce the darkness. The cabin appeared before him covered in tar. He opened the door. Kyoten was overcome with darkness. Everything was pitch black. He was dry, somewhere else; avoid of some kind able only to see himself. His mind began to wonder. 'Did I somehow drown? No, That wasn't what this was more like returning to something familiar.' He thought. "Could this be it? Maybe it is My Ideal world." He spoke as he faded into the dark. Kyoten had come unprepared to fight the dark and thus swallowed by it. Jrek too would have succumbed to the same fate if it was not for his mechanical eye.

A mass of light shined outside the cabin. It's light startled Jrek. Light, the one thing the darkness could not change. Jrek had found ways to extend the amount of time he could use the typewriters powers against the light of the sun but electrical light was something out of his control. John appeared covered in water proof lights and shining flashlights at the cabin. The tar covering the cabin began to break off ungluing the cabin from the water's depths.

Just as John was amazed at his discovery but was unaware of what exactly he had found. The lights covering his suit began to be covered by black tar floating down on him. The more he broke free from the cabin the more covered him. The lights became covered; John's flashlights began to short circuit. The 'water proof' flash lights were not so water proof. John tossed them down complaining that he should have figured that they wouldn't work as advertized. A rush of water began to pull John into the cabin. Even though John needed to get into the cabin without his light this was suicide. He pulled the cords to his inflatable rafts. The rafts inflated carrying the Spartan to the surface.

John floated on the surface of the water in the rafts. Kicking his feet he made it to the shore. There wasn't going to be a return trip. John's helmet lights went out. "Most advance armor ever and the flash light doesn't work worth anything." John complained having reached shore. He looked around and he began to think of where he was in relation to the stores and the radio station. A voice yelled out to him.

"The bark of an older redwood tree is fireproof!" yelled Kyoten covered in darkness. Kyoten drew his blade. "Lead astray, Sennen no Kanashimi" he said changing his sword's form.

John would have to finish his battle with Kyoten.

Next chapter: Roy 2 –The Cabin


	12. Roy 2 –The Cabin

**OC Survivor**

Next chapter: Roy 2 –The Cabin

"No way in heck am I diving into this." Roy said shaking his head at the shore of the lake. '_I'll just go into town and find every typewriter there. One of them has to look like the one they're looking for' _He thought before heading off into town.

He was greeted by a small army of Taken. There was at least a hundred of them. It was like they were holding a festival for the dark or something and Roy had interrupted them.

"Elephants are the only animals that can't jump." One yelled before the hoard charged him.

Roy lit his last road flare dropping it behind him to slow down the hoard. All Roy had left was a box of matches and a flashlight. Unless the darkness was flammable it wasn't much use against that army. The Taken began to flank him brandishing new weapons. They had been attacking with knives and axes but now they were armed with logging and mining equipment such as chainsaws and pick axes.

"The human thigh bones are stronger than concrete!" one yelled starting it's chainsaw.

"Why do you guys keep saying things like that?" Roy replied as he tried to lose them in the dense forest. He made his way until he reached a path he was unfamiliar with. He walked down it until seeing that the route led to a large cabin lodge. The taken did not seem to have followed for some reason.

He reached the lodge without incident and opened the door. The place was a mess. It looked as though someone had come after the mess was made and made themselves a path. Why they didn't walk over the path didn't make much sense. There wasn't anything else notable about the weird path.

"What a mess." Roy said before being answered by a voice yelling "A group of officers is called a mess."

"Really you guys don't quit." Roy said lighting a match.

He picked up a book and set it ablaze. It wasn't the best improve torch but it would do the job. The papers and furniture of the lodge began to swirl around the room as though they were caught in the wind. They stopped in the air and clustered. Roy didn't have a clue what was going on but the darkness was able to control inanimate objects. The lodge began to shake as though it was being ripped in half. Roy tried to keep his balance as the lodge shook. The clusters of junk began to come down on Roy like arrows. He dodged the furniture as it was slow but the paper was another story. It cut him with each page that rained down upon him. This was worse than that army. Several large pieces of furniture blocked the door preventing him from escaping. A single taken looked down at Roy from the stairs. It was Chill; his legs healed by the darkness.

"An iceberg contains more heat than a lit match!" He yelled creating a ball of ice from the containers of water he keeps on his back.

Roy dodged the ball of ice Chill tossed at him but ran into a swarm of pages. They caught fire; the light reduced the possessed furniture and paper into black dust. Liang covered his eyes from the light. Roy had defeated the darkness. Unfortunately for Roy he had lit himself on fire. He rolled around putting the fire out.

"Ok, Yeh I meant to do that." Roy replied slightly charred.

Roy drew his gun and flashlight. The light destroyed the darkness protecting Chill. He fired twice reducing Liang into dust and thus defeating him for the second time.

"Bullets are faster than ninjas!" Roy said mocking the tone the Taken use.

A door opened on the second door. Roy turned his flashlight at the stairs expecting to have to fight another Taken. The light of a lantern glowed and Keiti walked down stairs. Roy had thought she had been taken by the darkness some time ago and was surprised to see her. She walked down the steps holding a lantern in one hand and a book, with pages stuffed in it, in the other.

Next chapter: Sokal –the harbinger


	13. Sokal –the harbinger

**OC Survivor**

Sokal –the harbinger

Keiti walked down the steps looking at the walls as though they had something on them. Roy looked at her confused about what she was doing and how'd she arrived here.

"You're name's Keiti right? What are you doing here?" Roy asked.

Keiti didn't answer. It was as though she was in a trance of some kind. As she reached the bottom of the steps she sat on the newly cleaned floor of the lodge. She opened the book, took out a pen, and then began to write on one of the pages that were put into the book. She was writing something, whatever it was she was focused on it. Roy walked over to her to see what she was writing. It looked like a page of a story half written by a typewriter, the other being written in ink by Keiti.

"Hey, are you all there? What's going on?" Roy said a bit annoyed by Keiti's unresponsiveness.

"Stay." She replied finally. Before Roy could say anything else he was blinded by an intensely bright light from outside. The mass of light entered the lodge. Roy turned from it unsure of what to make of this. He looked toward the floor; yellow paint was all over the floor. It hadn't been there before. Keiti was speaking to the light as though she was having a conversation with it. It wasn't making any noise to Roy; but then again he hadn't seen the yellow paint that was all over the floor until just now. All Roy could ask himself was what the heck was going on? The light gave off a bright blinding flash. As Roy's vision returned to him from being blinded by the light he was now alone in the cabin. Keiti and the light had vanished. The lights of the lodge came on; at least here he'd be safe from the Taken. Roy looked around confused about what just happened; all he knew was this was beyond weird.

Within the forest surrounding the lake Sokal continued his attack against the Taken. Swing after swing of his blade of energy cutting them down. Sokal was unaware that the light his energy sword made was what allowed his sword to cut through their armor of darkness. He simply wanted to wipe the Taken from existence. He had been at it for some time and saw no end in sight. It was as though for each Taken he cut down another would replace it.

"Omega 3 fatty acids are good for your heart!" A Taken yelled before being cut down by Sokal's blade. They were more annoying to him than funny.

Noob Saibot appeared before Sokal. He wasn't here to announce anything. Sokal looked at Shao Kahn's appointed host for this final competition eager for a reason to cut him down. The darkness shifted around them. Another batch of Taken was coming. Sokal readied his blade. Kyoten, John, and Chill appeared for the woods alongside fifty Taken. Saibot, the other contestants they had all been taken by the darkness. This didn't really mean anything as far as Sokal was concerned; he had long since grouped everyone as his enemy. It only slightly surprised him that Shao Kahn and his sorcerers were not there. Either way Sokal aimed to kill them all. The light of his blade kept the Taken at bay.

"Honey is the only food that will not spoil!" One of those taken by the darkness yelled.

The Taken then charged Sokal. He cut them down one after the other. The sounds of the knives scrapping against Sokal's armor only made the Covenant Elite fight harder. Ten, then twenty taken fell to Sokal's blade. Noob Saibot sent his clone in to grab Sokal. He dodged throwing his blade at the former servant of Shao Kahn. The blade hit turning Saibot into dust, just like any other Taken. Sokal recovered his blade and ran to the lake. He planned to channel in the Taken so their numbers would mean nothing. He reached the dock and went to the furthest point. He turned to take on the taken.

"The only way to reach me demons is to come to my blade. That provided you are not stupid enough to try to attack me by swimming in the water" Sokal said taunting the Taken.

"The only food that cockroaches will not eat is cucumbers!" One yelled.

"Thank you for confirming what I already know." Sokal Replied.

A wave of taken charged Sokal, some swimming in the water to attempt a flank. Sokal quickly slayed those that attacked head on. Sokal put his blade in the water after defeating those above. The intense heat from his plasma energy sword super heated the waters around him in seconds boiling the Taken that tried to swim around defeating them as well. Chill walked up to the water's edge and using his powers froze the water into ice all the way up to Sokal. The other contestants taken over by the darkness approached leading a second wave of Taken. Sokal put his blade near the water again. The Ice melted instantly; super heated the water allowing Sokal to take out the overwhelming majority of the Taken as well as the possessed contestants in one move. He slew the remaining Taken until Chill was all that remained. Sokal walked up the bridge to Chill before cutting through him just as he had done so many of the Taken.

"Shadowlike ones numerous and weak. Vanquished easily and swift." Sokal said to himself. He sat having defeated a small army by himself. He would have preferred to have cut down John last instead of boiling him with others in the water, but regardless right now he needed a break. Shao Kahn entered through one of his portals. Sokal jumped up prepared to fight.

"What is this! Kontestant why are you not completing the task Saibot assigned!" Kahn yelled at Sokal. "Saibot Come!" He yelled now calling for his minion.

A moment passed and no response. Even with the skull blocking most of Shao Kahn's expressions Sokal could tell he was furious. "Saibot Come!" he yelled again but this time an answer.

"Chewing gum while peeling onions will keep you from crying!" A voice yelled.

The forest shook. Taken by the dozens came from the forest among them were the possessed contestants that Sokal had just slain. Nothing here really surprised Sokal at this point. If they wanted to fight still Sokal would simply cut them down as many times as it would take before they learned that they would not succeed in defeating him. Kahn was annoyed however.

"This isn't a day camp! Saibot come here and explain yourself!" Kahn barked. Saibot didn't reply. "Fine then feel the wrath of Shao Kahn!" He yelled before reaching in the air. Kahn began to use his own magic. From a swirl of green lights Kahn grabbed a large sledge hammer. It seems that Shao Kahn would help Sokal put down this army for the second time. The two charged…

Next chapter: Sokal2 -Survivor Finale

A/N: The mysterious light, what Keiti's doing with those books, what Jrek plans to do now that Shao Kahn has arrived: all those and more will be answered next chapter.


	14. Sokal 2 Survivor Finale

**OC Survivor**

A/N: Warning: Long flashback is long…

Sokal 2 -Survivor Finale

(Flashback)

* * *

><p>Keiti looked around the lodge for any clue as to what she should do next. She had come after receiving a message from a mysterious ball of light.<p>

"_The tools it so carefully crafted were used against it and failed. Light filled its black heart yet it still traps those in the dark. He is making a mistake. Go to the Lodge on the mountain. Find another way."_

She had reached the lodge finding glowing yellow paint that led to a room containing a vintage typewriter and several books. Keiti looked around confused as to what she was to do next.

'_What am I suppose to do here?_' Keiti thought to herself. She looked around hoping that the glowing yellow paint that had served as her guide would aid her once again. The room was clean nothing out of place. All that was in the lodge's room was a table, a chair, the typewriter, and the book of poetry. Keiti opened one of the books. The poems were very deep in meaning and well written but that is not why she had opened the book. She skimmed through the pages looking for something; nothing just a book of poetry.

She put the book away and turned toward the typewriter and the page within it. She read the paper. There was yellow paint highlighting some of the words and letters. The page was a clue. She read on. The page was part of a story; somewhere toward the middle of the story or middle of a chapter. She wasn't sure but it was incomplete. The story looked like a mystery or horror story. It told of a man trapped by a dark presence trying to find something lost.

Keiti took out a piece of paper and began to write out the words and letters highlighted by the yellow paint. She wrote it out. She had her message; it was the rest of the page. It didn't make much sense to Keiti, most likely the only person it would make sense to is the story's writer. Regardless she had found something. Loud bangs began to echo through the lodge. Furniture was being tossed downstairs. The cabin began to shake like there was an earthquake happening. Keiti grabbed the page out of the typewriter and stuffed it in a book. To keep it separate from the other pages placed in the book she made sure it was the top page.

She walked outside the room. It was dark but not dark enough for her to still see. She began trying to enter the other rooms in order to find a light. Only one was open and in it an old oil lamp. She was able to light the lamp and began to walk down stairs. The noise had quieted down. Keiti wasn't concerned about what had gone on. A light passed her leaving a trail of yellow glowing paint on the walls. She still didn't know what this light was but it was helpful. She walked down stairs; Roy was there.

Keiti reached the bottom of the stairs and looked again at her work. Maybe she should put the message she had written on the page itself. It couldn't hurt. She sat having to ignore Roy in order to concentrate on making sure the message was in line with what had already been written.

"Hey, are you all there? What's going on?" Roy said a bit annoyed by Keiti's unresponsiveness.

Roy probably wanted to know everything that was going on in detail, but this was Keiti's burden. "Stay." She replied as a blinding light filled the room. That mysterious light that had saved Keiti from the darkness of the cabin had returned.

"_I'm sorry for having dragged you into this but you're our best hope. Only those who I've appeared before are able to see the markings."_ the light spoke to Keiti once again.

"Our? Ok I need some answers. First off who or what are you? Did you write those poems? And what did you mean by 'find another way'?" Keiti replied

"_One question at a time please. My name is Tomas Zane and well I hope I'm still human. Yes I wrote those poems, why were you reading them? Wait don't answer that. Lets be to the point. The dark presence, the Taken; they've been defeated before. The darkness can be controlled by a typewriter that is in the attic of the cabin. I tried to make the darkness consume itself but it was in vain. The one who followed me 30 years later filled the dark presence with light burning it from the inside out. This failed as well. That paper, the one you have, is the only way to free us. The one using the typewriter now seems immune to its evil. Stop the darkness first, deal with that one later. The darkness can't be allowed to escape this place."_

"This should defeat it this time? What about those taken by the darkness? The Taken what happens to them with the darkness destroyed? And why do they say the weird things they say? Wait you've been stuck in the darkness for over 30 years?" She asked

"_Longer than 30 years unfortunately. As for the Taken; they are trapped like me. They remember things, facts mostly, and respond to others by saying them. It's their way of calling out for help. Well… um... That's not exactly. What it is that you are fighting is the shadows of those taken by the darkness. It doesn't matter if you destroy them. The true them is safe, er, as safe as you can get while consumed by darkness... The one who currently is using the typewriter is writing their own story. The page you have is for mine. The magic will kick in the moment that you add it to my story. Don't bother trying to change the one in progress."_

"You didn't answer my question.", Keiti said, "Will this put an end to the darkness?"

Zane took a long pause at this.

"_I want to believe so. At minimum it should allow for the latest victims to escape. I honestly don't know if it is even possible to defeat it. The only thing that seems to work is to play its game. Let's not linger on this subject any longer._ _Come let's get this over with. I will protect you from the darkness as best I can just put the paper into my story."_

Keiti nodded. It was time to go to the cabin. Within a single bright burst of light they left the cabin lodge.

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>"Buttermilk does not contain any butter!" A Taken yelled as it and the other Taken charged Shao Kahn and Sokal.<p>

Sokal had no problem slicing through the Taken but Shao Kahn was having trouble. Kahn was ill prepared to fight the darkness. He knew of their weakness to light but due to his pride never thought he would have to fight it. Even then he was to prideful to believe he would lose to it. In the end without using light to burn away the darkness the Taken are invincible. Thankfully for Kahn he has a magical armor of his own. It protected him from the hatchets and axes the Taken used but unlike the armor of the Taken it would not last forever.

"The Amazon rainforest produces more than 20% the world's oxygen supply." Another Yelled.

Kahn swung his hammer sending a blow that would kill a normal man. The blow's force was taken completely by the Taken. He couldn't harm them. He resorted to using his magic forming spears to impale the Taken. They worked but even then he was not as effective as Sokal. It seemed as though Sokal's energy sword was the perfect tool to use to defeat the Taken.

Hundreds of crows hovered over them. They dive bombed Sokal and Kahn. Sokal dodged them while cutting away at the Taken. Kahn however was bombarded. The contestants taken over by the darkness were focused on defeating him. Chill's ice froze Kahn's feet, Kyoten's black blade cut him. Kahn's armor was the only thing protecting him from being beheaded by John. The taken were bad enough as they were but with the addition of the contestants they were a force to be reckoned with.

Kahn's armor shattered as a knife hit him. The Taken charged him. Kahn fought back using his spear. Saibot appeared from a portal in the ground grabbing him and pulling him into the portal. Kahn had been defeated. Sokal looked on as Kahn fell to the darkness refusing to lift a finger to help him. The fighting continued and all too soon Sokal found himself having to fend off a Taken Shao Kahn.

* * *

><p>The light faded but the cabin's interior was still illuminated. Keiti was in the cabin's den. It would have been easier on her if she had time to transform into her mermaid form before coming here. The darkness was all around her, Zane was nowhere in sight. The attic she needed to get there. She moved through the cabin reaching the door to the attic. It wouldn't budge. Something was stopping her from entering the cabin's attic. She hit the door again and again. The darkness was stopping her. She needed light.<p>

"Yellow Star voice" she murmured trying not to get a mouthful of water. The light from her transformation into a Sailor Senshi broke the darkness. She entered into the attic glad for having reached somewhere dry where she could breathe.

Jrek stood up from his desk. He turned one of his arms into an array of blades. He would have made his arm into a firearm but a stray shot would be disastrous. Most Irks would be terrified by Jrek's location; water exposure is deadly to Irken kind. Despite this it didn't remotely concern Jrek. The last place anyone would look for an Irk would be at the bottom of a body of water.

"Keiti just in time I just wrote the tragic end to Shao Kahn. I thought the classic hubris end for someone like him was fitting." Jrek said turning to face Keiti.

Keiti got up; she had to put an end to the darkness. Jrek wasn't going to make this easy.

"You know you've lost right? 'All the contestants would fight. In the end the darkness will live on, I stand alone victorious.' I typed it already. You know what this means. It is going to happen and there is really nothing you can do about it." Jrek said

This wasn't going to be your standard 'beat the bad guy and it's over' type thing. Defeating Jrek is pointless and there was no guarantee that the paper will do anything. Best case scenario the Taken are freed but the darkness still stands and waits to take over new victims. As for Jrek and his story who knows. This wasn't exactly one the villain could lose or the heroes could win.

"Stop and think will you? I know you know about the darkness and this typewriter, don't play dumb. I'm the only person with a mind strong enough to control it." Jrek said looking down at Keiti.

"I'm not here for you. There's a story that was already in the typewriter right? I have a page for it." Keiti said upset that there was no way to really bring justice to all of this.

"That crap-tastic thing? Here I thought you came to stop me. Seems you're smarter than you look." Jrek replied the blades still ready to be used should she trying to catch him of guard. Jrek picked up the typewriter with his one free hand. Keiti looked through the books that covered the desk. Jrek's stare constantly on her every action. She located Zane's story and placed the page within it. The darkness entered the room and engulfed everything.

* * *

><p>Like blinking one's eyes both Keiti and Jrek were back in the forest. It was day time. There was no sign that anything had happened. The landscape as it was from the first day; the lake hadn't expanded the cabin still sat on the island on the lake. It was as though she had undone the past events. John, Kyoten and the others stood around in a semi-circle. Shao Kahn standing in front of them, Noob Saibot was to his side. Jrek still held the typewriter in his hands. He gave a gesture letting Keiti know that nothing was done to his memory.<p>

"You will never defeat me!" Sokal said falling to the floor. He still thought he was in battle.

"Wait what?" Roy said shaking his head.

The others were disoriented and confused. It seems as though only Jrek and Keiti knew what had transpired.

Kahn looked around, confused like the others who had been taken by the darkness. "I don't know what exactly just happened. I will have a talk with my sorcerers later. Kontestants rejoice as I have no wish to stay here or look at any of you any longer. I am calling a tie among all realms! This means that I will not invade your worlds, for now that is. There is no victor to any of this be gone from my sight!" Kahn said waving his hand sending all the contestants except for Jrek and Keiti back to their respective realms.

Green light engulfed the competitors as they disappeared. Kahn looked at Keiti and Jrek before shaking his head. He, Noob Saibot, and Chill then departed to their own realm.

The page that Keiti had to complete worked. The question was how well. Keiti could sense that the town's people had returned. The fate of Zane was still a question. Keiti turned looking at Jrek in disgust before leaving. Jrek really couldn't be blamed for anything despite his involvement. This left Keiti with a bitter taste but nothing more could be done. In the end even though Kahn had declared it a draw Jrek still won.

"I stand alone victorious." Jrek said having a new weapon to add to his arsenal. A weapon able to bend reality as Jrek saw.

End

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoyed the story! I had a bit of fun trying to make it work. Sorry but sometimes a perfect happy ending can't happen. Thanks to the Taken you can't say you didn't learn anything from reading this. "Most people who read the word 'yawning' will yawn!"

Special thanks to:

Marsreikosan16 for Keiti Takahashi

Zoids Fanatic for John Hanks, Sokal 'Eayterain, and Roy Hawk

Xelias0 for Kyoten Damatsuki

Invader Jrek for Jrek


End file.
